Emotional Fault
by X2yp71c
Summary: Seto x Joey Eventually. Seto is accidentally stabbed. This fic is NOT dead, just on hold until inspiration strikes, or I finish TGOT.


Emotional Fault  
Written By Demonic Angel

Rating ~ R  
Genre ~ Angst/Romance  
Pairing ~ Joey/Seto  
Wouldn't seem like it at first though, heh.  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of the characters used in this work of fanfiction. I merely borrow the characters for my own distorted fun. I do, however, own the plot. Please ask permission to use it.

Summary ~  
Plagued by troubles unknown to most, Joey's mind becomes a living time bomb. When a random comment is directed towards him, Joey explodes with more than just rage. And a mistake, almost fatal in itself, jeopardizes not one, but two lives instead.

Warning ~  
Please be aware of severe depression and extreme violence.  
There will also be some cussing and an obvious yaoi pairing.  
I've said my warning and if you don't like, don't read.  
I won't be held responsible for you reading something you don't like.  


    Yes, this is a COMPLETE rewrite from that shitty excuse for a fic that I had posted. It does NOT follow the writing sequence of its older version at ALL, in any way shape or form. And anyone who sends a review back saying that this is much better than the former one will get a smack upside the head as I already know that and do not wish to remember how badly I used to write. -_-'

    Anywho, this fic is dedicated to the following six people who had originally reviewed the older version and actually said positive things about it. If it weren't for them, this rewrite would have never come out. Thanks, everyone! ^-^

Blue Lagoon Loon ~  
Love your fics! You're also one of my favorite reviewers. ^.^  
Horse.Crazed.Chik ~  
I shouldn't be putting you here, Krystle METH, but seeing as you're my friend and I've been forcing you to read all of my fics anyway…=P  
Panthra ~  
Lucky you, I've decided not to kill Seto after all! ^_^  
Amanda Connors ~  
Yep, I love Seto too. He's cute. ^.~ Don't worry though, he's not going to die.  
Mento Seto ~  
Yay! Another one of my friends! Keep writing!  
Kaehimi ~  
I thank both of you for your wonderful comments! But there is no way that my fics could flow that greatly. I'm fourteen and this is how I write. Compared to other students my age, I might as well be writing in the language of chicken scratch! ^-^;

~*~

Chapter One  
Victims Of Hate

    The rain poured heavily, soaking everything it touched, including the dismayed blond walking down the street. Not even bothering to try and escape the ice cold droplets, he hugged his school bag closer to his chest and continued the slow trudge back to his apartment. A car drove past, causing mud collected in the gutter to splatter all over his clothes. He ignored it. 

"Stupid fucking weather." He muttered under his breath as the grey building of his destination loomed in front of him. "Sunny forecast, my ass."

    Without a sound, the glass door yielded to his hand and he stepped in. Immediately, brown puddles collected at his feet. Ignoring those as well, he stabbed the elevator button, waited patiently as the doors slowly opened, and made his way to his floor.     There wasn't as much silence that you'd think an apartment building should have. In fact, as soon as Joey stepped off, the sound of a loud argument could be heard behind one of the many doors. A minute later, the said door opened and a half naked guy fell out on his face, the angry woman standing over him threw some articles of clothing onto the man's back before promptly slamming the door shut. 

"-And I never want to fucking see you again, you bastard!" She screamed through the thin wood.

Getting up, the man angrily put on his pants before pounding on the door, apparently oblivious to the blonde standing there. "Let me back in there, you damn whore! I swear, I'll fucking kill you!"

    Sneering distastefully at the scene before him, Joey calmly stepped around the furious man and continued on his way. Several doors later, the sound of breaking glass and another heated argument reached his ears. Rolling his eyes, he dug around in his uniform pocket and produced a key before unlocking a door on his right. Almost instantly, a fist shot out to grip his shirt and roughly yank him inside. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" His drunken father raged as he threw Joey forcefully against a far wall, effectively knocking the breath from his lungs. "You're half an hour late, you son of a bitch!"

Joey coughed slightly before glaring up at the man that was his father. "It was the fucking rain, you see! My books got wet and-" A sharp kick in his ribs prevented him from talking further.

"Spare me from all of your fucking lies, you no good piece of shit! Your damn boss called! He said you didn't arrive to work this morning and the rent's due this week! Where were you then, huh?!"

Joey slowly stood up clutching his ribs, using the wall as a support. "It was your fault, asshole! You forced me to clean up this dump! That's why I couldn't make it!"

    His father growled and a hand shot up to wrap around Joey's neck, forcing him back against the wall. Leaning forward, he leered angrily at his son, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke.

"_Never talk back to me again, you damn street mutt._"

    Raising a fist, he slammed it into Joey's ribs, grinning sadistically at the sound of a bone cracking and the blonde's cry of pain. Dropping him onto the floor, he kicked his son several more times before grabbing his upper arm in a bruising grip and yanking him partially off of the floor, forcing him to stand.

"Say it! Say that you'll never talk back to me again, you little bastard!" He shouted.

    Joey glared at him, refusing to lose his dignity in that manner. In retaliation, he spit into his face, wishing that his saliva were snake venom instead. His father became infuriated. A fist clenched and ended up hitting Joey's face, knocking his head back against the wall. As the blonde slid back to the floor in extreme agony, the man dug into his jacket pocket and took out his wallet. After extracting Shizuka's picture from it, he waved it threateningly in front of Joey's face.

"Say it or I'll rip this in half!" He screamed, knowing full well that it was his only copy.

"No!" Wincing, Joey attempted to lunge at his father, but an agonizing pain in his chest prevented him from doing so as the broken rib reacted painfully against movement.

    Nearly laughing at his own cruelty, his father began to tear it straight down the middle but stopped as soon as he neared Shizuka's image.

"Say it!" He bellowed.

Defeated, Joey lay his head back on the floor as hot tears of hate streamed down his cheeks. "Won't happen again, _father_."

    Grinning at his triumph, the man tucked the picture back into his own pocket before turning to head into the kitchen.

"I think I'll keep this for awhile. Never know when I'll need it." He smirked.

Joey's mind screamed as he began to pound the floor with his fist.

__

That mother fucking bastard!

~*~

    The class stared curiously as Joey walked in practically five minutes till that period would be over. Ignoring the teacher's disapproval and the fact that he was tramping mud in, he angrily slammed his bag onto the floor and sat in his seat, wincing involuntarily at the pain in his chest.

    Yugi stared worriedly at Joey, as all the blonde did was glare at the blackboard, seeming to ignore everything around him. When the bell rang and the five minute interval between classes started, he rushed over to his best friend who didn't seem to be about ready to move from his seat.

"Um…Joey? Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Just leave me alone." He snapped back, not for once taking his gaze away from the blackboard.

    Ryou, Honda and Anzu were shocked and Yugi hung his head sadly. Seto, who had been standing by the door, leaned against its wooden frame; his lip curling into a mocking grin as other students passed him.

"Is the puppy having a bad day?" He taunted over the loud voices and ongoing chatter from the hallway.

    Joey clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing. His friends were beginning to become frightened of his unnatural behavior, especially when he didn't reply to Seto's remark.

His grin widened, obviously unaware of what he was getting himself into. "_What, can't talk back in defense, mutt?_"

The blonde snapped.

"I've fucking had it! I HATE you!"

    Pure hate coursed through his veins and clouded his vision as he stood up, knocking his chair to the floor as he did so. Ignoring his friends and his conscience, he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket where he'd always kept his emergency knife and drew it out. In one fluid motion, Joey flipped the four inch folding blade from its sheath and lunged at the smirking brunette, his enraged eyes no longer seeing Seto. Only seeing him, his father. After all, it was his father that he hated and his father who he wanted to kill.

    But Seto had no time to react as the blade pierced deeply into his chest, embedded to the hilt. He fell heavily to the floor, not really knowing what hit him. Gasping weakly, a burning pain began to grow in his lungs as blood slowly filled his throat.

    Just seconds later, Joey's mentally blocked vision began to clear and he saw, to his horror, what his hate had led him to; as if he himself couldn't remember doing it. Anzu screamed. Yugi gasped and turned away, refusing to believe his own eyes. Ryou and Honda could do nothing but stand there in shock. The teacher was frozen behind her desk in fear.

"KAIBA!"

    Dropping to his knees, Joey gripped one of the brunette's pale hands tightly in both of his. Tears slipped down his face as clouded blue eyes looked up at him in confusion and pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry, Kaiba. Please forgive me." Joey whispered pleadingly. "It's my fault. I-I couldn't…Kaiba, I'm so sorry! Please don't die! I'll never forgive myself!…I-I didn't know!"

"Somebody call a fucking ambulance!" A voice yelled in the background.

    The last thing Seto saw before he lost consciousness was a uniformed policeman roughly drag Joey away from him before slapping metal handcuffs onto the sobbing blonde's wrists.

~*~

    Oh, piffle. I really don't want to end it here. I mean, my limit per chapter IS 3000 words…But ending it here was too tempting. ^.^ Oh wells. It's not like you readers (if any) are eager to see the next chapter. Hell, you're all probably bored. Joey stabbing Seto…No big deal, right? ^.~

    Anywho…It's four am in the morning and I am not going to go to bed. I am going to go watch TV until everyone else wakes up, after which I can go catch the 5:20 bus to take the two hour long trip to school. *sigh* I try to tell my parents that I have insomnia but do they listen? Nooo…But it's probably for the best, though. Just think how my future resume and background check would look like if it read that I'd needed psychological treatment from some shrink?

    Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter sounded a bit…rushed. That's definitely going to lower the quality of the fic. But I was hit with a rare bout of sudden inspiration this morning and I wanted to use it up before it disappeared. If…Anyone can believe that…-.-'

P.S. ~ If any of you have read my other fic, 'The Grains Of Time', then you should already know the spelling drill by now. I strive for perfection. Found an unintentional error? Let me know.

P.P.S. ~ And about the aforementioned fic.... I'm sorry I haven't updated it yet. The third chapter should be coming out soon. It's on it's eighth page so far (font 10, times new roman, mind you)…I'll have my excuses properly wailed out over there. ^.^

Readers (if any): *sweatdrop*


End file.
